narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Love By Chance
A young woman walked down Konoha's main broadway, peering into the various shops and that lined this main artery. She was looking for something to bring home to her younger siblings, considering their birthdays would be coming up soon. Hopefully her mother remembered their birthdate this time, instead of occupying herself with "other" affairs. Shigemi sighed, looking at her reflection in one of the shop's windows. A fair amount of time had passed since she last saw her childhood friend, one who had convinced the "Girl of the Hearth" to break out of her shy shell. She had taken to following him in those days despite being older, recognizing his lion-hearted nature as a quality she admired. But alas, Kiyoshi's family elected to send him to live with his grandparents, leaving the shy one to her own devices once more. Yet she felt a confidence that had been poked and prodded into life becoming a warming blaze within. For that at least, she was thankful. Hopefully the time would come when she saw him again. Shaking her head of such blissful thoughts, Shi returned to browsing, looking for something that would strike the twins' fancy. It had been quite time since Kiyoshi had been here, openly basking in the large streets of the fire village. He sighed with contentment, having finally returned home. He had yet to notify his father of his recent arrival, wanting to surprise him with who much he'd growth. A wave of nostalgia flooded his being, memories of his childhood came colluding into his mind. He smiled, continuing his trail down the streets. He began to think about a certain someone, feeling a guilty for his sudden departure. The two had gotten to know each other during their years in the academy, as if they were drawn in by fate. Now, things looked bleak, he figured that she must've forgotten about him long ago. Such thoughts began drain him of his former happiness, sulking in self pity of what could've been. Caught up in his own depressing thoughts, the young man's attention would not be centered around focusing in front of him. In consequence, he came in contract with something hard, ramming his head into what felt like another person. "Damn!" He hissed, softly rubbing the bruised skin of his forehead. "Geez, I'm like, so sor- Shigemi!" He voiced in over-excitement, reaching to quickly help her up. "I was literally thinking about you!" As she turned to continue walking down the street, she suddenly collided with another person. The unexpectedness of the contact caused her to stumble slightly, only to be steadied by an unexpected hand, one that felt familiar. Her blue-gray eyes trailed upwards to find the face she had imagined in her mind's eye earlier. Except it had grown more chiseled it's design, losing the baby fat in exchange for a more masculine feel. Yet the lionhearted temperament remained within the spark of his light gray eyes. "Kiyoshi." she breathed, a smile gracing her face as her shyness from years past set in. Something about him had always kept her unbalanced, and that hadn't changed in the years they were apart. Some part of her was relieved that remained the case, as if worried that she would forget him and move on. "So was I, when did you come back?" she asked curiously. Now steady on her feet once more, a blush came to her face from the contact between their held hands. Part of her had never been good with these relationship things, in contrast to her mother, for whom it seemed to be second nature. "You changed." Shi said, stating the obvious. It was a comment that held a complement within its confines, as she noted his increased build that seemed fitting for the courageous and bold heart that lie within. Her blush deepened in tandem. Reality had slowly began to set in, the boy's heart paced faster with each passing mom their hands remained laced together. "I-I-um just got back today," he stuttered, finally letting loose of Shigemi's grip. He observed her from head to toe and back again, noting a lot had changed in his years of absence. Kiyoshi admired the curve of her frame, the features casted upon every inch of her being. "I've changed? Look at you! You're stunning!" He exclaimed, excitement becoming too great for him to resist shouting. He felt at home already, bearing a content grin across his face. He was unwilling to contain himself any longer -- by practically attacking her. Only to wrap his arms around her hour glass frame -- pulling them closer together for a long awaited hug. Shigemi's aroma was intoxicating, making him think twice about letting go. "I've missed you..." he cooed sweetly in her ear. He stayed there for a moment because slowly pulling away. As he went to look in her eyes, he could not help but see the bruised branded across Shigemi forehead from their earlier impact. Lightly dragging his fingers across it, hoping she wouldn't be upset. "Sorry for the bruise," Her blush faded slightly upon the contact be broken. "Really now." she mused in shy fashion. Her heart fluttered with his complement, noting how it warmed her from head to toe on the inside. The young woman's blush returned anew as he hugged her suddenly, yet the contact felt familiar. She was unable to prevent feelings of safety from stealing over as she breathed in Kiyoshi's woodsy scent, one that reminded her of the adventures they had when they were younger. Shigemi allowed herself to examine Kiyoshi once more, the spark in his eyes like the sun peeking through the clouds, the well-muscled yet lean frame of his body inviting to the young woman's senses. Part of her knew a set of hard-earned abs lay just beneath his shirt, but she tried to dismiss such lewd thoughts from her mind. She rested her on his shoulder temporarily. "I've missed you too Ki." she responded gently, before finding herself gazing at his enthralling eyes once more. That last word (a nickname that she had come with during their childhood days) brought her back to a time when she convinced Kiyoshi to play house. Though he grumbled at first, he ultimately agreed to play along as the father, much to Shigemi's happiness at that time. The woman's blush faded slightly as she felt his hand lightly touch the bruise, the comforting familiarity returning amid the concern transmitted by Kiyoshi's touch and words. "It's fine love, I've had worse and recovered." Shi responded, a mix of powerful emotions surging through her, one that she was trying to sort through with limited success. Something stirred within Kiyoshi's system, his bright gray eyes had gotten lost within Shigemi's own. He was transfixed, at a lost for words. It was a new feeling for him, an expression of emotion he'd not known before. The young man's face began heat up, his very own blush hidden behind a layer of dark skin. "You just don't know how much I've longed to see you." He whispered inaudibly to himself. The two had gotten scarily quiet, communicating with their eyes alone. A sudden snap back into the world around, Kiyoshi noted he'd been staring for quite some time. Temperature of his body rose from embarrassment. A nervous smile broke way, his courageous demeanor shaken down to the timid bare-bones. Unsuccessful in rebuilding his defense --Kiyoshi released a shaky sigh -- a stomach turning confrontation. One in which he tried desperately.ot to lose his composure, as it was faded faster than he hoped. Shigemi was brought back to reality by Kiyoshi's nervous smile, one that reflected the butterflies multiplying in her own stomach. How long the two had been staring at each other while silently communicating was anyone's guess. "We should catch up on what we've been up to these years." Shi said, breaking the romantic tension. She wanted to move them on to safer ground, back in the simple days of childhood. But her heart wouldn't allow that as it timidly reached out for Kiyoshi's own. Was it too soon for love? Maybe, but something was stirring within her mind and existence as the two stood there. Unconsciously, her hand slid back into Kiyoshi's grasp, intertwining itself thoroughly to prevent a simple parting of ways. In an attempt to slow down the beating of her heart, Shigemi's blue-gray gaze settled on Ki's nose, only to find attraction in its well formed shape. Never had childhood felt so far away. Now they were two young adults delighting in each others presence once more. A case of the heart growing fonder with time indeed. Few a moments passed, Kiyoshi had somehow managed to regain his once deteriorating composure. "I agree. This was long overdue." He said, finally breaking their prolonged gaze. For him, it was unmistakable -- he was in love. Unexplainable of how such a small encounter could determine such massive emotions, Kiyoshi didn't mind it either way. He tightly gripped their laced fingers as yet another smile crept its way onto his visage. While they walked, he snuck a peak at Shigemi's face, admiring greatly the little details of it. While their childhood had long passed, but the childish tendencies remained. In midst of their walk, Kiyoshi began to swing their locked arms back and forth. There were no words to explain overwhelming sentiment of their reunion, and he wouldn't want to be anywhere but right here -- hand to hand with her. Shigemi nodded as they began walking, letting her hands fallen deeper into their embrace with Kiyoshi's own. The feelings of tension and butterfly-like nervousness settled into the comfort of their shared past. Despite having changed and gone their separate ways for a while, this reunion felt...right. Her blush had long since faded, replaced by the kind smile of her childhood, the one that signaled unconditional love for her family and friends. Why it reappeared now the woman didn't know, yet like their joined hands, this was an unequivocal feeling of righteousness. "Is this love?" she thought to herself. Shi didn't feel that different, other than unrequited feelings of happiness and her mind sinking into the past. Her smile broadened as their arms swung back and forth, before her stomach rumbled. It was at that point she remembered skipping lunch due to being in the middle of planning something. She giggled at her own forgetfulness; it had always been like her to look out for others before herself, apparently to the point of neglecting to eat. "Can we stop somewhere?" Shigemi asked, no doubt in her mind that her significant other had heard the growling of the young woman's stomach. So far gone -- lost into the comfort of Shigemi's warmth, it had appeared as if all things exist outside would have ceased to exist. Kiyoshi thoroughly enjoyed the vibe of their thriving connection. Having only ran into one another mere minutes ago. While the nervousness have long subsided, the two trailed down the busy street forgetting their actual purposes for being out. Also as if they were connect on a deeper level than the two realozed, Kiyoshi's stomach rumbled along with Shigemi's, both seeming to draw laughter from their one-track minds. "Oh yeah, sure. I'm getting a bit hungry myself." The young man had suddenly remembered why he had been out. "Oh! Maybe we could do to that one ramen shop! I heard it had been updated big time since I was last here." Kiyoshi began to picked his speed. "Though I can't remember the name for the life of me. I was given word that my dad goes there during this hour." He suddenly paused walking, eyes turn toward Shigemi. "Yeah, I don't think we should go there, he'd probably be a HUGE cockblocker!" Shigemi paused to think. "I know which one you mean. The name.....shoot I can't remember it either." Shi said, finding her forgetfulness funny once again. Apparently she needed to begin taking time for herself instead of constantly catering to the needs of others. "Let's go there. I want some ramen right now." Shi decided. Her smile was warm, yet hinted that she wouldn't take no for answer, regardless of who was currently at the establishment. "Besides, my brother will probably be there as well, and its been a while since I've seen him. Please can we go?" she asked, giving Kiyoshi's hand a gentle squeeze. Her blue-gray gaze held the same love as her smile, while her stomach gave another annoyed rumble. Despite the name eluding her, she recognized the place's reputation for producing stellar ramen among other foods, and it was this that proved to be her primary motivation for going there. Regardless of Kiyoshi's answer, she began walking once more, hoping that he would come along. There was much catching up to do after all. Kiyoshi's eyes blankly stared at Shigemi as she pleaded to go, knowing all to well that he had a choice in the matter from the get go. Before he could speak, Shigemi had already started to walk away, assuming he'd follow in suit -- without hesitation, he did huffing while following. "Man.." he groaned, sucking his teeth. Despite his protest, Kiyoshi was in fact extremely excited to see his father after four long years. Concluding that he'd be proud of his overall growth and development. In practically no time at all, the young adult reached the ramen shop. Noting its extreme changes from a wooden stand to an actual cement building. "Man... the place has changed so much," he mentioned in a light tone as the two where seated at a table. There were n,oises of frantic slurring were heard nearby soon followed by laughter and some nagging. "Katoku, you don't have to eat like that. Your food isn't going anywhere." A familiar voice added with noticeable comedic undertone. Upon hearing it, Kiyoshi assumed that his father was in the building. "And you're supposed to be the Hokage's son, yet you lack even the most simple mannerisms." A young girl added. "Yeah, whatever Sumire. You're just a hater!" Katoku retorted with a mouth filled with food. The group appeared to be done, as they all stood from the table while Seika paid for their meals. While in mid stretch, the Boy with light blond hair felt a familiar spirit. "Shigemi! He said aloud, bombarding her with tight hug. "Boy, you chesticles have gotten so huge! I can barely hug you." Kiyoshi eyes widened at the sight of Shigemi's swollen bosom, looking as if they were going to explode out of their fabric prison. Footsteps approached slowly, a large figure hovered over the dark one of the three. "Well! If it isn't my only child!" Seika's intruded, smiling at Kiyoshi. "Wait, Seika-sensei, I didn't know you had a son. And he's black!" The other genin spoke up. "Good question, Monoka, AND why are you here with my sister?" Katoku's eyes widened as he turn toward Shigemi. "ARE YOU ON DATE!?!" "It's been a while little brother." Shigemi said, her smile growing once more as she returned his hug. It was clear she held a strong love for her siblings, even if they were a bit callous at times. She sighed at Katoku's comment, "That's how you greet me? I see my lessons about manners were all for naught. We'll talk later about that sentence and your table habits. Jesus I didn't raise you to be a pig when you eat." she scolded exasperatedly while frowning. Though her smile returned after a while. She missed her little brothers after all, considering she was on missions or in meetings with the other political powers of Konoha, including her Sayuri Hatake the Hokage. "As for your last question, its not of your business." she stated shaking her head. Though her body language suggested otherwise, given the relative intimacy of the couple, such as their holding hands before and the ease with which they accompanied each other. "So how's my brother doing in his studies?" Shi asked Seika, ignoring Kato's protests. Turning her attention back to their table, it was noted that the waiter had arrived with their food, including her large bowl of steaming ramen. This observation cause her stomach to rumble once more. "If you'll excuse me...." Shi responded while eying her food. Katoku retracted his embrace, allowing his gaze to lazily fall upon Kiyoshi. "You better not try any thing. Or I'll have you beat up." He voiced in a low whisper yet it held his stern demeanor. "Whoa, tiger." Kiyoshi lifted his hands into the air, surrendering. "I meant no harm, I just thought it would be nice to treat your beautiful sister to lunch." Despite his obvious sweet talk Katoku chose not to back down, his stare intensifying with the passing moments. "Calm down, Katoku." Seika said, patting the boy's head playfully, "I can't have you taking out my son already, he just came back." Seika turned his Shigemi, addressing her question for earlier. "He's...trying. While I know how capable he is, his stubbornness tends to get in the way more often than not." The boy shifted his intense gaze from the man's son to the man himself. "SENSEI, DON'T TELL HER MY BUSINESS." Katoku shouted angrily, throwing his finger at Seika face. "For that, you've earned an extra three hours of tra-" before Seika could finish his sentence, Katoku darted forward the door. "Have to catch me first!" Monoka quickly followed in suit. "Stupid boys." Sumire sighed, her growing annoyance was evident in harsh stares. "I'll go get them." Seika watched as his last underling ran after the others, not being able to curtain the laughter that boiled within. With raises eyebrows, he glanced over at Shigemi and then to his child. "Look at how much you've grown, I almost don't even recognize you. And as much as I'd love to stay and pick with you, I have genin to torture." Kiyoshi stood after Seika finished speaking, bring himself to embrace his father in a hug. Seika reciprocated, returning the embrace with a light hearted one of his own. "You two have fun on you date. I'll see you once you get home, kid." Seika concluded, waving as he walked out of the establishment. "I'm sorry about my brother's reaction. I thought he had learned manners, but apparently my lessons about societal conduction went in one ear and out the other." Shi apologized, shaking her head in disappointment at her brother's antics. Despite his immaturity, she knew he acted out of a protective instinct for his elder sister. Part of that she felt was her fault, having lacked the flamboyant demeanor that would convince her family that Shigemi was more than capable of taking care of herself. Despite the fact she was responsible for the running of the Anbu's Root organization. She sighed once more as Seika and Sumire went to collect the rest of the team. "He seems as relaxed as ever," Shigemi commented, noting the Sei's laughter after hugging his son; she trusted him to take care of her brother though. Her smile was warm as she took Kiyoshi by the hand once more, bringing him back to their table where the hot food awaited. Upon sitting down, Shi wasted no time as she gave her chopsticks an experimental twirl before digging in. Though the woman made careful note of taking her time and not acting like the ravenous wolf her brother imitated. However, she made sure to eat fast enough to quiet her complaining stomach. "So, what have you been up to the past few years?" Shi asked pleasantly, her gaze taking in the entirety of Kiyoshi's appearance. And liking what she saw. Kiyoshi chucked in response to Shigemi's apologies, taking a seat as she lied him back to their table. "No biggie, it was actually rather adorable. See him being so protective over you." Joining her in the feast, Kiyoshi began to reminisce about the last four years of his life. "Where to even began?" He started, placing his finger on his while in thought. "I went to go live with my grandparents while I was there. Man, it turns out that my grandpa doesn't really like my dad, like at all." Kiyoshi paused for a moment while taking a quick bite "He blames my dad for my mother's death. It was an emotional time for the whole family apparently." Tapping his sticks on the side of his bowl, Kiyoshi was suddenly not hungry as he had thought. Shigemi could sense Kiyoshi's angst as he delved it what appeared to be some touchy territory. "Why would they do that? It's not his fault, hell, it's unacceptable. I don't care if it was an emotionally charged time, don't they realize he was going through the same distress?" she said, concern for Kiyoshi stealing over her after realizing he had to deal with this for the better part of 4 years. "I hope there's more to the story, otherwise that's a pretty tenuous way to spend such time." She placed her hand over his in a show of support, having finished her bowl of ramen during the course of his conversation. Her eyes flashed a stormy blue before returning to a lighter combination of the blue gray spectrum. "There really isn't much to tell on my side either actually. I was promoted a couple years ago to the leader of Root, considering all the reorganization of Konoha's political structure. I'm working to make them a little more transparent, in the hopes of building trust between Konoha and this often misguided group. Otherwise, meetings, meetings and more meetings. Occasionally missions if I'm lucky. At least, I managed to convince my mother to let me move out. I found this nice place of the main street that I've been calling home for a little while now." Shigemi said. "Yeah, it got better, thankfully. Basically all I've been doing is training, I've even reached jonin status in Kumo." Kiyoshi said, his gloomy attitude was seemingly washed away in an instant. "Though you achievements sound far more thrilling. Amazing too. All I have to show for my achievements is muscle." With the two of them done with their meals, Kiyoshi reached for his billfold to cover their tab. And in a swift yet kind gesture, Kiyoshi reached for Shigemi's hand, he smile reappearing along the bottom of his face. Once again, the two walked the streets hand and hand -- clinging onto the other more than before. "Konoha isn't as fun as it was when we were kids.." Kiyoshi paused, turning toward Shigemi with an excited expression. "Let's go to your place! I'm dying to see what it looks like." He said, staring with pleading eyes. "You say that like its a bad thing." Shigemi responded before she could contain herself. He looked filled in, and rather handsome because of it. Something that caused a hint of a blush to return. She was about to reach for the check to pay for the meal, but alas Kiyoshi beat her to the punch. The woman raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but ultimately let it go. It was clear that his father had raised him well, something that inspired confidence in Seika ultimately doing the same for her younger brother. Intertwined once more, though in more intimate fashion, they walked down the main street. "Probably because we've seen everything now." Shi responded, enjoying the feeling of her hand grasping his. She turned upon his suggestion. But how could she saw no to those gorgeous gray eyes? Smiling, she nodded, "Fine, I'm forewarning you though, I haven't really had a chance to clean, so it may be a little messy." the young woman continued, feeling a little self-conscious while doing so. Nevertheless, she led them further down the main street before taking a left, walking along the quiet side street until they reached the entrance of an apartment. The exterior design was simple yet elegant, while the place felt open and airy. Fishing out her keys with her free hand, Shigemi unlocked the door before stepping inside. Despite the moderate look outside, the place held a rather expansive interior, including a full kitchen, 1 1/2 bathrooms, and 2 bedrooms to go with a living room area. "Well, here we are." she said, setting down her keys on the island before closing the door. Kiyoshi nodded his head in understanding as the two walled down the main street. "It's fine. You're a busy young lady now," Kiyoshi said with a slight smile. Shigemi was indeed right about the main streets being the busiest. Hordes of people flooded the passageway, becoming a bit to close for Kiyoshi's comfort. From accidentally running into people to inappropriate touches in areas no one should be touched without permission beforehand. Once the two arrived at Shigemi residence, Kiyoshi's face expressed all but the content he previously held. Wiping his face downward, Kiyoshi was relieved if the stress in one fellow swoop. "The place is awesome, Shi." He complemented, slowly turning his head to her after the door closed. "Amazing that you could afford this." He walked over to Shigemi, standing behind her with his had on her shoulders. He began to slightly shake her in a childish manner, dropping his head to ear. "You gonna give me a tour or what?" Shigemi grinned. "Maybe. If you're nice to me that is." she responded. Walking further into the apartment, she gestured to the kitchen. "Here's the kitchen. Contrary to popular belief, I do cook here occasionally." In particular, she pointed to neatly organized shelves filled with food. She then walked him over to the living room, which like that entrance hallway, was connected to the main cooking area. Sitting in stoic fashion was a flat screen tv of exceptional size, guarding the tastefully simple couch and loveseat. Though with her busy schedule, Shigemi rarely had time to watch it. "This is the living room. I'll usually chill here for a while when returning home from a round of meetings." Leading him on, she pointed to a half-closed door. "The 1/2 bathroom is through that entrance. It really isn't much to see all things considered. But it serves its purpose well." At that, Shigemi turned to a set of stairs, climbing them two at a time before waiting for Kiyoshi at the top. Navigating the generous hallway, she led him to each of doors, naming the content behind each one. "That is the closet, I usually store household items in there. Over here is my favorite room, besides my bedroom of course." Opening the door to the bathroom, the two would be greeted by an large space holding both a standing shower and a jacuzzi-type bathtub, besides the usual toilet and sink. Like the rest of the home, they spoke of understated elegance, much like their owner. Turning around, Shi exited the bathroom, before walking the remaining length of the hall. She rested her hand against the door on the left. "The door on the right is the guest bedroom. I usually keep it ready in case someone I know needs to crash for a bit, but more often then not it goes unused. As for this spot, this is my home within home." Shigemi grinned, relaxing as her place soothed her. Home is where the heart is indeed. Upon opening the door, they would be ushered into a timeless space. A king size bed dominated the large room, stocked with plush and inviting sheets. The rest of the room was quieter, almost allowing the bed to take center stage. The room itself was decorated with a soft blue-purple/violet color, one that contrasted with golden overlay of the bed in beautiful fashion. The colors inspired warmth within its witnesses. "So what do you think?" Shi asked, biting her lip slightly. "Before I answer that question, there's something I want to do." Kiyoshi grinned, placing his hands softly upon Shigemi's shoulders. The space between them thinned as Kiyoshi slowly pulled her closer. The tips of their noses touched lightly. "I want to apologize in advance." He said in a whisper. With his hands still on her shoulders -- Kiyoshi moved Shi over to the side, the young man kick his shoes off, his grin widened into a more malicious smile. By now, Shigemi would've probably caught on to what he had been planning to do. Getting a running start, Kiyoshi leaped into the air -- landing safely onto the comfortable clutches of the large bed. Spreading his wingspan in full, Kiyoshi gripped the covers -- ripping the from the near placement and wrapping him in it. "Man, this bed is as comfortable as it looks. I can't believe you have all this space to your self." Shigemi smiled as contact was reestablished. When their noses touched, the blushed deepened to a faint rose color. Though she was suddenly moved to the side as she watched Kiyoshi prepare to launch himself onto her bed. She shook her head as a laugh burst through her lips. Resting on the ledge of her bed, she playfully grabbed a pillow before tossing it at Kiyoshi as he smothered himself in covers. "Well, Root pays a lot. Plus my mom kind of kicked me out of the house, saying I needed to be more independent. As if essentially raising my brothers and putting myself through the academy wasn't a sign of my responsibility. What's done is done." Shi said. Her blush faded as she grabbed another pillow before tossing it at Ki before darting out of reach. That is until the comfort of the king size bed beckoned, and she jumped into its embrace, a muffled sound of happiness coming as her face hit the sole undisturbed pillow. "What now?" she asked, her voice still muffled. The two young adults lie next to one another -- Kiyoshi popped his head out if the comforter, grinning at Shigemi before taking the pillow away from under her head. "I don't know, but this bed to way too comfortable to leave." He said, tossing the pillow back to Shigemi. He laid himself back down, seeking warmth to shield him from the cool condition of her home -- he snuggled up close to her, his face being mere centimeters from her own. "You smell nice,"he said in a cheesy manner. Her aroma was so compelling, Kiyoshi could not cease the attraction as the two drew closer and closer. He was lost in her eyes, allowing himself to be completely taken over. Unable to hold back the way he felt, Kiyoshi leaned in even closer -- lightly pecking Shigemi's rosy lips. Falling deeper into his temptation, Kiyoshi remained there, pulling her in closer, seeking entrance and reciprocation. "I agree." Shi said simply. She began picking up on the mood while skillfully dodging the thrown pillow by laying flat against the bed, sinking in further. "Gee thanks." she retorted, "So do you I guess." Something in her fluttering heart pushed her to bravery as her body pressed closer to his, the scent of the pine forests proving enthralling to her senses. The gold flecked gray of Ki's eyes proved to be a trap for her, enough to allow him the small window of opportunity to press his lips against hers, before pushing deeper. Her lips tightened against his own, before loosening to give his tongue entrance before her own sought to do the same. Shi's hands began to twine themselves in his hair as her lower body slowly ground itself against his, building a passion and awakening a long dormant need with the woman, one that cast away the shy, modest, and responsible girl for a dragon. One that had found its supper. She separated from Ki before pushing him to bed, trailing kisses and nibbles down his body until she found her target; his pants. Yanking the belt off, she began sliding them down, knowing Kiyoshi would help in this process. Leaving his bottom half clothed in nothing more than boxers and socks. Meanwhile, she handled his package, one that was already monstrous to her delight, while only growing larger under her prodding and caressing. "You're first." Shi smiled, her tone colored with undertones of sensuality. Where this desire had come from no one knew, though some could make an educated Sayuri Hatake. Nevertheless, this Shigemi exhibited little patience, wanting to satisfy her other half more. Causing her to tear apart the final barrier before beginning her efforts anew with the unwrapped gift, feeling its massive girth with her fingertips. One could say the other half's lewd dreams had been fulfilled if not exceeded by this revelation. Alas, the girl finally took the incredible length into her mouth, lightly running her tongue over the head before plunging further, hungry for more as the gift kept on giving, never ending it seemed. The moans of her lover only served to bolster her activity, gently biting a sensitive portion of the mass in order to maximize the latter's ecstasy. Finally she began the heave and ho motion, building up more speed as the length plunged deeper, almost reaching her gag reflex. How could one young adult hold so much girth? It was a question that Shi wanted answered. Not that she minded, as she redoubled her efforts to draw every bit of tension out of Ki, to force him to release his stress. Nibbles of his skin sent tingling sensations coursing through his body, Kiyoshi sensuality rose as Shigemi removed the fabric that separated her from his endowed length. One could say he was unexpected for thing to take such a drastic turn in such a short amount of time. Ki released of shaky sigh when Shigemi devoured him. With his eyes closed tightly, Kiyoshi's head kicked back in ecstasy. Such a feeling was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. His hands gripped the covers, his toes curled to the point of cramping. Moments away from release, Kiyoshi took at glance to her face, bringing his hand down -- gently rubbing her soft skin. His chest rose from his quicken breathing, his rippled stomach flexed, his body became stiff. The moment of climax surfaced in a pulsing rhythm, small roars of completion emitted from his lips. Spilling the rich proteins of his body into his lover oral cavity. He began to relax, lifting himself up to swap places with her, riddinh the young woman of all her garments. Lying her body gently below him, he allowed his tongue to trail down to her left bosom, placing light kisses on its peak. Taking it into his mouth, Kiyoshi lingered there for a moment before giving his attention to the right. Trailing further down south, the young man trailed over her navel, bringing his hands to her thighs, he lifted them over his shoulders -- exposing her love scabbard. He leaned down -- tasting her nectar, in doing so he sought to return Shigemi's favor, with the intent of running her wild in the process Delicious was the word that came to mind as Kiyoshi spilled the beans while Shigemi savored every drop. The smallest amount slid out of her mouth as she drank all she could, before swallowing. Letting go, she licked her lips before Ki placed her on the bed, tearing through her clothes in the process before leaving her bare to the world. Settling down, a moan tore through Shigemi's mouth as Ki turned his attention to her endowment, carefully dividing his time between both so neither would feel neglected. Her breathing shortened as Kiyoshi began to taste her lower lands, prodding her, teasing her down there. Her body heightened in sensitivity as he continued to feast, coiling as tightly as a bound spring, tension working its way through her body as another moan slipped past her lips. Euphoria wound its way through her system as Ki's tongue penetrated further. When had she become so sensitive? Nevertheless, her reaction sped faster towards its destination, the young woman no longer able to hold on. Her back arched as the moment arose, cries of ecstasy wove their way through her body and mind as at last she released, her tongue sliding out of her mouth as the young woman's frame fell limp to the bed, all sense of control vanishing into thin air. With Ki still giving due attention to her nether regions, Shi's desire rose anew. Though she wanted another part of him in her. "Play later." she growled, knowing Kiyoshi would recognize what comes next. Sweet sounds of Shigemi's moans had Kiyoshi rising to attention once more -- ready to give her what she yearned for. His hands to traveled her body, cupping her back as he positioned himself to make an entrance. He leaned into Shigemi neck, running his tongue up and down, he settled on a spot before sinking his teeth into her flesh. His sword entered her scabbard, slowly deepening his depth as he plunged into her. His hands went to the shoulders, pulling them closer together. Slow and steady was his pace, the endowment he presented had a slight curve at its base, one she would find to be more pleasurable than expected. His rhythm sped up, groans and soundd of pleasure escaped his being. Their lips reconnected in sweet bliss, so far lost into the exploration of their bodies. Kiyoshi fell completely into her, giving Shigemi all of what she desired. Tracing his tongue over to the other side of her neck, having left his mark on one side -- he sought to commit the same offense to the other. Lightning roared its way through her system as the woman gasped upon Kiyoshi's entry. She molded herself to him as he began the motions, building up power with each stride and making her break a little more each time. Aome wanted more and he delivered, delving impossibly deeper to she felt him completely buried within her. Her body began to tremble as she ground against him, building up a greater level of friction as her lips locked with his, their tongues weaving an intimate dance as they collapsed into one entity. It was a struggle to maintain what little control Ao had left as she ravenously explored his neck and navel, his groans like fuel to the fire. As if the woman would combust if they went any further, if they didn't stop before she shattered into a million pieces, leaving nothing but a daze behind. Though stop didn't exist in the two's vocabulary at this point as the woman wrapped her legs around Kiyoshi's back, preventing him from going anywhere. And with one monumental thrust she was annihilated, euphoria pouring out of her mouth as she moaned to be filled. Her body slowly became limp as the shivers of pleasure worked their way out of her system. ---- Aome curled up in Kiyoshi's arms, her left hand lazily tracing circles along his abdomen as she smiled faintly. The tension had uncoiled within her eyes, allowing the woman to relax once more. "Well that was nice." she said warmly, suddenly hungry from such a long workout. It was at that moment she remembered there was food downstairs that would be simple to heat up. Regretfully, she began disentangling herself from the bed and Kiyoshi before standing once more. "I'm making something to eat. You coming?" she said, noting that the shades in all portions of the apartment were down. The woman did like her privacy after all. And it simply wouldn't do to have a peeking tom come about. So it was something that she took to regularly when home in order to have the place to herself and not feel the eyes of a thousand individuals on her. Not that such a thing hurt in this situation. It meant she could remain comfortable. "It was." Kiyoshi chuckled under Aome's touch, finding slight enjoyment from the tickling of his abdomen. "You better cut that out before you start something you can't finish." He said seductively, bringing his lips to plant a single kiss the young woman's crown. Everything about their lover's reunion felt perfect, almost as if it were too good to be real. Kiyoshi thoroughly enjoyed their embrace, gripping Aome strongly, to the point of refusing to release her. But somehow she managed to slip her way out of his grasp, much to his annoyance -- bringing up the mention of food, something that turned his mind away from previous thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm right behind you. he replied rather quickly, jumping from the cover in all his nude glory. Slipping on his undergarments, Kiyoshi swifty gripped Aome from behind, making for a speedy pursuit to the first floor. "Really now?" she responded in the same seductive manner as they began a game of chase to the kitchen. Aome made it as far as the counter before Kiyoshi caught her once more, causing her lovely rear to grind against his nether regions from the sudden pull. "Are you trying to start something you can't finish?" she asked, mimicking Ki as her body pressed against his own, the woman's voice thick with desire, banishing the idea of food from her mind. It didn't help that as leaned into him, she found him hard once more, the only preventing a connection between the two being the man's undergarments. Her grin turned sultry as she began pondering creative ways to remove it. "A little help here?" she asked, her blue eyes warming with need as she gave Kiyoshi a coy smile. She wanted it done and finished now regardless of anything that came afterwards. The weight of beautifully sculpted rear end only served to arouse its partner further, causing it to press deeply against the mound of flesh. Resulting in the faintest moan escaping Aome's lips as it landed so close to a sensitive area. The young man was becoming more and more aroused with every passing moment he lingered within Aome's grasp. "Trust and believe babe," he began, gently pressing his lips against the woman's nape, lightly running his tongue across her sensitive skin. "Once I start, there is no finishing until your begging me to stop." Kiyoshi growled under his breath, yanking her head back with a fistful of her think blonde hair. He took Aome's heated flesh into his mouth like savage beast -- intentions set on inflicting pain over her being.. Kiyoshi sized her up, his massive hands swept across her body, first cupping her large melons while he feasted on her bruised neck then traveling down to her moistening scabbard. "I can hear you calling me." He said in between bites. Within a split second, Aome was in her birthday suit once again -- this time being lifted up like she weighed nothing. Kiyoshi, himself, stripped of the only clothing he had on. Without so much as a warning, Kiyoshi would drop her on growing length, shoving himself her rear until there was nowhere else he could go. His body filled with ecstasy as his breath left him. His mind went black as he unleashed a relentless beating upon Aome's rear end, using the young woman's hair as a means to keep her from escaping his clutches. "Argh," was all she could muster as Aome received whiplash from her head being pulled back so roughly. Her moans restarted anew as Kiyoshi devoured her neck, the woman's body twisting to give him easier access as he bruised and battered her, gripping her chest with almighty power before reaching her weak spot. "Not there," she protested faintly until she was picked up, checked for proper nudity and dropped like a sack of potatoes on that incredible mass. "Then answer." she growled as her own savagery worked its way through Aome's system. Only to be treated to a yardstick shoved into that small space, widening it as the girth refused to be denied, traveling deeper until it had reached the end of the tunnel. Her body shook as he bulldozed his way into her, causing bleeding initially as the innocence of yesteryear was snapped in two. Her moans increased in volume until the apartment was filled by them, her thoughts emptied as could only focus on Ki's actions. Her rear end began moving in tandem with his thrusts, only furthering her own ecstasy. "I can't hold it back much longer..." she groaned as her legs intertwined with his and her frame rippled against his own. Her head leaned back further, slackening Ki's grip as Ao felt her rear widen under the unabated destruction dealt to it. "I want to do it together. Fill me up ok?" she said, before one particularly violent thrust had her bent over the counter once more while her hair was pulled taunt. She shuddered under the wrath of each impact, her release rapidly approaching. "As you wish, my lady." Kiyoshi replied with heavy breaths. Letting loose of Aome's hair, Kiyoshi slid his hands to the middle to the of her back, pushing down on it to create on arch for deeper access. His movements became slow and sensual, pulling himself out completely before reinserting into newer depths. While his rhythm was slower, his strokes packed more power with every re-entry. Echoes of colliding flesh bombarded her living space, the bodies tangled into one being. "You ready for this?" He roared in between exhausted breaths. "I can't hear you!" Increasing his momentum, Kiyoshi was seconds away from his own release. Wrapping his arms around Aome's frame, forcing himself further inside her canal. "Oh shit, babe, I'm so close." With one final thrust, Kiyoshi roared out in an animalistic fashion, spilling his built up tension all over Aome's tunnel. Having worn himself out, Kiyoshi collapsed on Aome's warm body. "That was amazing," he cooed, nibbling on her earlobe while cupping hee breasrs once more. "You okay?" Feeling Kiyoshi go impossibly deeper only caused Aome to lose feeling in her legs, struggling to stand as he penetrated her beyond imagination. Her hands gripped the counter, digging into the granite as it was nothing more than sand as she barely maintained her balance. There would be deep gouge marks after this whole affair was finished. Suddenly she felt him slow, but the pressure increased tenfold as he threw his entire weight behind each entry. Her moans turned into something more animalistic, responding to the perpetuated savagery on the part of her other half. "Don't you dare hold back!" she snarled in response, her body warming to the touch as her own release appeared close at hand. "Together." a moan slid out of her as he reached beyond the end of her canal, finding himself deep within the woman. Then she felt it. A powerful set of pulses that turned her world upside down, causing her own control to slip as she came, her traitorous body releasing the liquid down her legs as she answered her mate's roar with one of her own. Her back arched with each pulse, her pupils dilating as her tongue lolled, completely creampied as her stomach expanded from the sheer amount released, noting it had nowhere to go but in; her belly expanded as a result. A thin line of drool slid out of the corner of her lip as she shuddered in euphoria, unable to stop her legs from trembling as finally Kiyoshi seemed to run out. Her breathing was heavy as the woman's limp body came to a rest on the counter, her hands releasing their hold as she laid there. As the adrenaline faded, she began to feel the bruising and rough housing her body had taken. "I'll live." she responded finally, twisting her neck to place a kiss on Ki's lips. Though unable to move beyond that simple action. It had appeared as if the two were finally finished, given that the two had both reached their climaxes and appeared to dangerously exhausted. But deep within, the flames of desire burned hotter than ever before. Reignited by that sole kiss upon his lips. The more time the two spent as one entity, the more Kiyoshi wanted to stay that way. "Good, 'cause we ain't done yet," his toned was dark, causing Aome to speculate what he had been planned to do. Despite appears as if he were completely exhausted, Kiyoshi's strong endowment proved otherwise. "All you have to do is enjoy the ride." Lust lingering off his hot breath. Kiyoshi lifted Aome from the countertop, quite literally tossing her into air. She would land againsr another hard bodied figure, one with a mass and feel parallel to Kiyoshi's own. Aome, with the clutches of a replica, one intended on being to multiply their fun tenfold. Kiyoshi walked up to her slowly, eyes dilated from being addicted to Aome's drug. Their were no more words spoken between the two, even if Aome had began to protest, the man's mind to this point was too face gone to listen. The doppelganger insert its own endowment into Aome spent tunnel, forcibly pulling her all the way too the base while hungrily feasting of her spot. Being aroused once more, Kiyoshi would insert his everlasting erection into her dripping scabbard -- leacing Aome sandwich in between her lovers. "Oh." His body jerked intensely, feeling Aome's grip tightening around him as he worked up the energy to finish the deed. Aome's legs rested on Kiyoshi's shoulders while the doppelganger held her up. From both ends, Kiyoshi let loose ravaging tendencies with the clear goal of using Aome until he could go on no longer. The woman would find herself airborne once more before landing in Kiyoshi's arms once more. "What are you doin-" Aome began, about to voice her suspicion until she felt something pressing before ripping into her rear end once more. Causing her mind to blank as she was pulled until her body was molded to the man behind her. Acting upon its endless desire for physical contact, her back pressed deeply against the clone's endowment, her smile both sultry and in need. She needed more of Ki immediately or else she might break in two. As if hearing her wishes, the young lover would find her legs balanced upon Kiyoshi's shoulders as the man buried his longsword into its case. Causing her to twitch as the two Kiyoshi began their synchronized punishment of Aome. Her tongue remained out of her mouth as she was pounded from both ends, feeling herself stretched beyond reason. Her moans became growls as she permitted to the two greater access, feeling one reach beyond the tunnel and into her womb while the other violated the sanctity of her stomach. Each thrust transformed the woman from humanity into something more beast-like, resonating with the needs of her lover as she felt him become taunt on both sides, the woman becoming the cream filling of a delicious oreo. "I've been a bad girl haven't I?" she smiled sensuously before another harmonized push cut her off. Her legs tightened their hold around Kiyoshi's neck and shoulders as her head kicked back. Having recovered an animal-like strength, he would find himself deeply bruised by such a grip as her leg hold pulled the man closer. Allowing her to feast on his face and lips while uncovered his own banquet below. Meanwhile her hands wrapped around the clone behind her, digging into his sides while breaking skin. Leaving the faintest smell of blood, one that only drove the woman mad with a bottomless craving. She could feel how close her lovers were to the promised land as their weaponry grew impossibly larger, paining the woman as she twitched uncontrollably under the stress of their combined proportion. Each having entered a portion where no girth had any business going. She felt herself slowly heave as she reached the cusp of her own satisfaction threatening to break free. "Now!" the woman roared at the two, her voice thick with savagery under their continued retribution. The beast had been released from its imprisonment — bringing out Aome's inner savage, one that began to seize control over their unstop love session. Levels of lust reached the peaks of pure insanity with the constant animal like grunts. Aome's legs held Kiyoshi close, insuring he had no escape route while bruising his neck from her immense vice grip. He gasped as Aome fed on his face, leaving no inch untouched. "You sure have." He cooed softly, preoccupied by his intense pipe game. She licked and bit him all over, grabbing hold of his bottom lip to slowly sink her teeth in. The suddenly draw of blood shot a pang over his being, thoroughly mixing into the perfect ratio of pleasurable pain. The doppelganger let loose a growl, wincing from Aome's craw it its skin. The retaliation to her assault, he would proceed to increase in motion while simultaneously chomping down on his lover's shoulder. The duos rhythm started to differ, leaving Aome to swing helplessly between the two. Her body resembling that of a pendulum, swaying to and fro in rapid succession. The combined lust was because entire too much for Kiyoshi's sanity to remain intact. He felt himself approach his peak for the fourth time. This one, appear to be far stronger than any previous orgasm. His words incomprehensible, sounding off as mumbling gibberish. Then there it was. The pinnacle, moment of absolute truth. Kiyoshi's figure tensed up, before jerking violently. The clone for behind vanished, no longer was he able to concrete of keep it active. They fell against the wall with a loud thud. Kiyoshi pushed further and further while he came. Blasting an astounding total of 17 spurts deep into her womb, digging as if he wanted to spilt Aome into two even pieces. Aome released her hold on Kiyoshi's face as he buried his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain-enhanced euphoria. Though her grin remained as the two switched up their tactics, causing her slide back and forth as if she was merely on a seesaw. Her craving grew as she pulled Ki closer once more, resuming the banquet that remained. Though she could feel the limit about to be breached, her heart hammering as she electricity clamored through her veins. She clawed into the doppelganger once more for grip, but lost her hold as the clone disappeared. Though not before causing her body to shift into ecstasy as it ravaged her rear, releasing all it could before being dissipated by its creator's lack of concentration. The sudden crash against the wall caused her to shatter into pieces as she jerked forwards and backwards from the combined violence of their releases. With the wall acting as an obstacle though, Kiyoshi only drew deeper, bypassing her channel and directly entering the promised land, before violating it completely. Her laugh was guttural as she arched into her lover's embrace, her tongue out as her own juices mixed with his once more. Though the sheer potency of his own caused a stirring within the woman, as she coated his little man thoroughly with her orgasm, drenching her legs as it slid between the cracks. Her belly expanded in somewhat reckless fashion, filled to the brim and then some by Ki's unrelenting release. "Don't..stop..." Aome managed through her open mouthing and lolling tongue as Ki emptied his burden completely. She slid to the floor as her legs gave out, though not before pulling Ki down with her. Readjusting automatically, they encircled his waist, pulling him closer so that not a drop would be wasted. Finally breaking the embrace, she pushed Ki onto his back before crawling over and allowing herself a generous sample of his coated longsword, mouthing and eating the length until it was spotless. While a stream poured out from in between her legs and down her rear. Satisfied, she collapsed, her body weary from the day's deeds, though her blue gaze remained bright. Their combined climax reached--- ending with a series of grunt and grumbles. Having been completely spent, Kiyoshi collapsed into Aome before soon being pushed on his back. He winced once Aome began taking his length into her mouth, his glans still being of mild sensitivity from their extensive workout. Both bodies glistened from their fused body fluids. The man's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He left out a faint chuckle while glancing over to Aome. "I don't think I can get up." He admitted in between laughter. The pleasure and adrenaline began to leave his system, allowing for the full effect of his bruised body to settle. "Oh shit." He cried out, still managing to laugh despite the growing pain. It was around then that Kiyoshi was feeling beyond what considered exhausted. He slowly lifted himself for the floor, tossing Aome over his shoulder -- know her pain outclassed his by several milestones. "I'm not even hungry anymore." Kiyoshi commented trailing back up to the second floor. Continuing down the hall, the duo would come upon the bathroom, the one place they managed not to soil with their ballistic love making. "Can you stand?" Kiyoshi asked, setting Aome down carefully while she attempted to gain her balance. Aome nodded. She was completely spent, the adrenaline long faded from her system as her body stiffened. Her legs were splayed on the ground as she attempted to stand, only to feel a sharp pain down there. Causing her to gingerly lay down once more. Though she didn't have to worry about how to approach the second floor as she was carried by Kiyoshi to the bathroom. "I'm kind of full myself." she responded. Upon be asked if she could stand, Ao tried once more, feeling every inch of her battered and bruised frame as her legs felt really sore. Part of her hoped she didn't have anything for the next few days, as she doubted she could muster up the energy to meet those obligations. Placing her feet down, Aome felt her thighs and knees wobble dangerously, only kept from crashing to the floor by Kiyoshi's firm but gentle grip. The lioness from earlier had retreated to her den once more, leaving Ao mentally and physically drained. "I don't think so...not well at least." she stated, feeling her soles begin to slip slightly. She groaned as her lower half protested against the abuse of standing up. But part of her noted the two were a mess, her legs and lower torso soaked from their expression of the love they had for each other. "Can you hold me?" she asked, noting that washing up would otherwise be impossible given her current condition. "Yeah, of course." Kiyoshi replied, keeping Aome balanced while she proceeded to cleanse herself. The warm water poured down upon the two young lovers, being the closest thing relaxation after their three hour long love fest. Kiyoshi leaned his head against the shower walls, having been completely flushed out of stamina from putting in so much work. While keeping Aome standing with one arm, Kiyoshi attempted to bathe himself with the free one. I the midst of his cleaning process, Kiyoshi would go to further down to cleanse his nether regions. "Damn," he winced, chuckling slightly at his sore endowment. "Look at us," Kiyoshi uttered in between gentle strokes. "We're a mess." Exhausted was a word completely out of the young couple's vocabulary, Kiyoshi eyes grew heavier the more he stood. Their gray hue blackened by the emptiness of energy. Shower waters came to a stop as Kiyoshi reached for two drying towel from the rack. Kiyoshi would then lead Aome to her room before collapsing their semi-moist bodies onto the fortress. "I've never been more tried in my life." Aome grinned at Kiyoshi's comment. "What did you expect?" she stated, while they dried themselves off. Clean once more, the two exhausted mates wound their way to the bedroom before landing on the king size bed with a thud. Her body naturally spooned against his own, before settling in underneath the covers. She could only manage a short "Mhm." before her willpower ran out, succumbing to the effects of that exhausting task and her weakened body. Her azure gaze dimming as her eyes closed in sleep. It could be said that she had earned the reprieve the hard way, having endured quite the punishment in order to do so. She curled up next to her love, having entered dreamland at last. The End Category:Great's Play of Words